Baby boy Claude
by Naruko-Cielena
Summary: What happens when Alois needs a new potion tested, with Claude as the guinea pig? Claude is reduced to a toddler, and Claudia is in care! Which problems can be stirred! And what feelings have Amelia and Alois developed in secret? Read and find out! *Cielena*
1. A new day

**A New Day**

It was a usual day after a usual party. Though the party had been a epic success although, resulted in Driutt in the hospital of course of hitting on Demi, and Amelia being royaly Pissed. After reporting to Alois and checking in on Driutt for Alois, he went to his quarters to get some much deserved rest, not knowing the things that lay in store for him.

In spite of what you'd expect Claude was a snoring, heavy sleeper, and never noticed the break into his home, the prick of the medical needle, his room being refurnished and his boxers being replaced with a flick of the wrist, to something much thicker, and more crinkly, as well as his pajamas, that was replaced with something much bigger and cuter. Through all this, Claude slept in unknowingly bliss. Until he woke up.

Claude had yet to open his eyes, as he was slowly waking up, yet he started to feel his surroundings. First was his duvet, that felt more like a soft and frilly blanket. Then something underneath his sheet, like something made of plastic, like what children bed wetters have in their beds. And finally he felt his crouch.

There was a small hissing noise. As the hissing continued, he felt a warm comforting feeling first in his entire crouch area. Suddenly he realised that his legs were spread apart by that warm thing. He kept feeling his body. His hands and feet were sort of confined in something warm and pleasant, that kept his entire body wrapped up. At last he open his eyes to see what was going on, and soon wished he hadn't.

His room was usually painted a snow white, with wooden floors, and wooden furniture, everything rather neutral. Now! His walls were now baby-blue with clouds scattered around. The dark wooden floors were now covered with a white fluffy carpet, his dresser was replaced with a changing table in blue and white, and all over the room was plushies and other baby toys. And then he realised that he was looking through what looked like bars.

He looked at his hands and saw they were covered by blue mittens. He fumbled a little with the green blanket with Spiders on, as he wanted to see his body. After the blanket was removed he was shocked. He looked to be 60 centimeters, was wearing a bluish-green body pajamas, with footies and mittens. He could see that his tummy was a little round, but paled in comparison with his waist, that seemed huge.

He fumbled to try to stand, but after a few tries, standing on wobbly legs, he gave in and tried to cling to the crib bars that surrounded him, and stared out. The bars were taller than him, and he didn't have a lot of muscle to help him escape. So he resorted to yell for help. At first it was rather quiet, but slowly his yells grew louder. After nearly 10 minutes of yelling he gave up and sat down.

Except he didn't have the motorskill to lower himself, and promptly fell onto his damp butt. It had occurred to him that the hissing earlier had been himself peeing, and the reason his waist was big, was because he was wearing a diaper. A very wet one at that.

Claude tried thinking about what he could do, but had trouble thinking as his situation was infuriating. He could feel his eyes welling up, and tension inside him building up. He didn't know where to put his frustrations over his situation. His body being a toddler, wearing a cold and very wet diaper, and nobody there to help or explain.

Suddenly his eyes gave into the tears, and they started to stream down his cheeks. His breathing was fastening and he was making complaining noises, until they finally became crying sobs. He tried to stop his crying, but couldn't, and his crying grew louder and louder.

He hadn't noticed the baby monitor at the side of the crib. And unbeknown to him Alois,Amelia and Claudia was listening intently to his crying, as it started to become uncontrollable.


	2. The Explanation

**A New Day**

It was a usual day after a usual party. Though the party had been a epic success although, resulted in Driutt in the hospital of course of hitting on Demi, and Amelia being royaly Pissed. After reporting to Alois and checking in on Driutt for Alois, he went to his quarters to get some much deserved rest, not knowing the things that lay in store for him.

In spite of what you'd expect Claude was a snoring, heavy sleeper, and never noticed the break into his home, the prick of the medical needle, his room being refurnished and his boxers being replaced with a flick of the wrist, to something much thicker, and more crinkly, as well as his pajamas, that was replaced with something much bigger and cuter. Through all this, Claude slept in unknowingly bliss. Until he woke up.

Claude had yet to open his eyes, as he was slowly waking up, yet he started to feel his surroundings. First was his duvet, that felt more like a soft and frilly blanket. Then something underneath his sheet, like something made of plastic, like what children bed wetters have in their beds. And finally he felt his crouch.

There was a small hissing noise. As the hissing continued, he felt a warm comforting feeling first in his entire crouch area. Suddenly he realised that his legs were spread apart by that warm thing. He kept feeling his body. His hands and feet were sort of confined in something warm and pleasant, that kept his entire body wrapped up. At last he open his eyes to see what was going on, and soon wished he hadn't.

His room was usually painted a snow white, with wooden floors, and wooden furniture, everything rather neutral. Now! His walls were now baby-blue with clouds scattered around. The dark wooden floors were now covered with a white fluffy carpet, his dresser was replaced with a changing table in blue and white, and all over the room was plushies and other baby toys. And then he realised that he was looking through what looked like bars.

He looked at his hands and saw they were covered by blue mittens. He fumbled a little with the green blanket with Spiders on, as he wanted to see his body. After the blanket was removed he was shocked. He looked to be 60 centimeters, was wearing a bluish-green body pajamas, with footies and mittens. He could see that his tummy was a little round, but paled in comparison with his waist, that seemed huge.

He fumbled to try to stand, but after a few tries, standing on wobbly legs, he gave in and tried to cling to the crib bars that surrounded him, and stared out. The bars were taller than him, and he didn't have a lot of muscle to help him escape. So he resorted to yell for help. At first it was rather quiet, but slowly his yells grew louder. After nearly 10 minutes of yelling he gave up and sat down.

Except he didn't have the motorskill to lower himself, and promptly fell onto his damp butt. It had occurred to him that the hissing earlier had been himself peeing, and the reason his waist was big, was because he was wearing a diaper. A very wet one at that.

Claude tried thinking about what he could do, but had trouble thinking as his situation was infuriating. He could feel his eyes welling up, and tension inside him building up. He didn't know where to put his frustrations over his situation. His body being a toddler, wearing a cold and very wet diaper, and nobody there to help or explain.

Suddenly his eyes gave into the tears, and they started to stream down his cheeks. His breathing was fastening and he was making complaining noises, until they finally became crying sobs. He tried to stop his crying, but couldn't, and his crying grew louder and louder.

He hadn't noticed the baby monitor at the side of the crib. And unbeknown to him Alois,Amelia and Claudia was listening intently to his crying, as it started to become uncontrollable.


End file.
